


Colour Charts

by fabyeolous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun just wants to talk colours, Boys Kissing, Chanyeol is just a horny dude, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabyeolous/pseuds/fabyeolous
Summary: Baekhyun is just trying to decide what colour their living room walls should be. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is distracting him for what could be named one of the several times this week.





	Colour Charts

**Author's Note:**

> Soft boyfriend's planning their lives together is what I live for... this fic is exactly that. Well, that plus a little sexy content to keep y'all entertained :* <3

Here they are, yet again. The couple is lying on a tattered blanket in the middle of their sparse new living room, the floorboards hard and ridgy beneath their backs. Baekhyun's waist is held captive by his tall oaf of a boyfriend and the latter holds no intentions of letting go. Not when he thinks Baekhyun is so soft and warm.

"I'm thinking Antique White," Baekhyun ponders, his words dragging out lazily on his tongue. He honestly cannot decide what colour to paint the living room walls and the dozens of colour charts surrounding their bodies makes this fact pretty clear. "What about you, Yeol?" 

This is the exact same spot in which they had been lounging yesterday and the day before that... and yes, the day before that too. Baekhyun will wake up every morning with good intentions to finally make the next step in getting their new apartment to look more homely, only to end up getting it on with Chanyeol because he's otherwise occupied with different thoughts.

"No, we're not painting our living room a glorified version of baby pink," Chanyeol mutters, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Baekhyun whines indignantly. Really, he hates Chanyeol's inability to co-operate so much.

"Well then, what do you suggest, smart guy?" Baekhyun pouts because he knows even if Chanyeol can't see it, he can hear it in his voice.

Kissing the spot on Baekhyun's neck his face is buried, Chanyeol proceeds to lick the same spot like a little puppy before giving his honest opinion. "I like Cyan," He says, low and pretty non-committal. 

"Really?" Baekhyun sounds surprised. Well, he is surprised. "Don't you think that's a little too bright for a lounge room?"

"Says the one who suggested baby pink."

"It's not baby pink, it's  _Antique White,_ " These words come out in a huff, Baekhyun impatiently launches the colour charts from his hand into the air. They rain down on the pair and one almost hits Chanyeol in the eye.

When the little brunette usually gets like this, it's in Chanyeol's best interest to leave him alone and let him stress and sulk. Today, it isn't really likely to turn out like that, since he's in such a playful mood. 

"Baek," Chanyeol whispers, his lips brushing against the warm, silky skin of Baekhyun's neck. "Baby Baek~" He chimes, using his teeth to nibble the exact same spot.

As much as Baekhyun hates to admit it, he's really a sucker for Chanyeol's playful side. Despite trying to come across as annoyed, he just melts into those large palms like butter.

"Yeol, I really wish you'd take this more seriously," He mumbles, he's honestly still a little disheartened. "We've already been living here a week and all we've done is lay here, pretend to choose paint colours, have sex, eat, sleep and then repeat again."

"What's so bad about that?" Chanyeol is so dense that he can't see the issue. Everything Baekhyun just listed sounds like heaven to him.

Baekhyun groans, attempting to pull out of Chanyeol's monster grip to no avail. The giant traps him against the floor and rolls over, hovering above him.

"'What's so bad about that', is that we moved in together with the intentions of starting a new life and so far, we're not even at stage one of the process."

The way Baekhyun puts it makes Chanyeol's heart pang with something just shy of guilt. While he has been holding them back from progressing with his barrels of affection, he isn't going to feel guilty for loving his boyfriend the way he does. He doesn't have sex with him so often just for the sake of getting his dick buried, Baekhyun knows this. Each time they fuck, it's with love and nothing less. 

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol murmurs, looking down into his lover's coffee coloured eyes. His head dips in, he kisses both corners of those pink lips and draws back again. "I'm sorry for holding us back," He apologizes again and Baekhyun's head swims with adoration. 

His legs wrap around Chanyeol's hips, dragging him further down. "It's okay," He whispers, the heels of his feet digging into the back of those thighs he loves so much. "I just really want to settle down with you, that's all." 

Chanyeol wants this too. God, he wants it so bad, but trying to keep his hands off of Baekhyun for even one second is torturous. He just can't resist. 

Just like he can't resist now. 

"We'll settle down soon," The taller says and oh, his voice is smooth like honey in Baekhyun's ear as Chanyeol lightly grinds down onto his crotch, eliciting a sweet, airy gasp. 

This is always how it starts. Chanyeol will get playful, nibble around at Baekhyun's skin while trapping him between the floor and his own body. Sometimes they'll lose clothes, sometimes not. Today, Chanyeol is in the mood for friction and nothing more. Somehow, he finds it oddly more intimate and sweet this way. 

"We can pick the colours later," Baekhyun insists. Chanyeol has him reeled in and it's no time at all until his hips are tilting upwards, rocking back and forth against Chanyeol's. He moans, though very softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head further back into the floor. Baekhyun wants his lover's lips on his neck.

It's truly remarkable how quick Chanyeol is to comply with this silent request. His lips attach themselves to the skin just below Baekhyun's chin, kissing down along his Adam's apple with open-mouthed motions. 

"Oh, baby," Baekhyun sighs and a hazy smile paints his lips with satisfaction.

Their hips build up a steady pace that works for them both as they both grow hard in the confines of their jeans.

They grind against each other, soft pants and mewls all mingling into one harmonized song. Baekhyun's hands are holding desperately onto Chanyeol's shoulders, head swimming in an ocean of love and lust for his darling giant.

Chanyeol is the first to come undone, spilling into his pants with a needy grunt that ripples against Baekhyun's collarbone.

Little more than a few seconds later, Baekhyun spurts ribbons into his own briefs, calling out his love's name sweetly, his body writhing through the waves of his high.

A serene silence shrouds over them for a moment, both parties take this time to catch their breaths and regain some senses. Finally, back down to earth Chanyeol smiles hazily and smacks his lips together once.

"I'm hungry," He mumbles.

Baekhyun laughs, unwinding his legs from Chanyeol's waist with a grimace. The sticky sensation in his boxers isn't very nice. "Should we clean up, then eat?" 

"Yeah, then we can actually pick colours out," Chanyeol sluggishly lifts his body off of his boyfriend's, pecks his lips and grins. "I love you," He says, adoringly.

"And I love you," Baekhyun chimes.

They love each other unconditionally. There's no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated~!!^^
> 
> If you want to hit me up and chat, I made a twitter @fabuloey


End file.
